Talk:Abiding Code of Chivalry/@comment-26939826-20170405164628
Finally i did it!!! Abracadabra(the healing magician) XD My hand are so shaky just now.I am so unlucky when i meet Arthur second health bar. My team setup : Abraham(leader,ally),Katherin,Tefnut,PR Urd,Kukulkan .D craft - Aggressive Suspire Amulet This is how i do it XD : From the start to Battle 10 should be easy.I will explain from battle 11 to the end. Battle 11 : Activate Urd,must dissolve a group of 3 heart runestone and make 6 combo and above to fully recover health.Don't try to dissolve all the heart away because you need them to survive the poison.If there is not enough heart on the screen,activate kukulkan.The poison effect will wear out after Geironul CD reach 1. Battle 12 a) : Survive until the effect wear out and spin regularly. b) Activate Tefnut and Abraham,after that Katherin. Battle 13 : Defeat Persephone fast and after that... i have many water runestone on my screen when Persephone defeated so i defeat Taurus in one go XD. If you deal not enough damage to taurus or you make mistake,you have to store any 5 enchanted runestone(don't make enchanted water runestone,it is for battle 14) on the bottom.After that spin for the frame and defeat Taurus.I am sure it will took a lot of time XD Battle 14 : Store some water runestone when you encounter her.When her CD reach one,activate Abraham(if there is at least 6 water runestone present when you encounter her,just activate Abraham and spin) Battle 15 : ............ i defeat Tristan with regular spinning(both health)..... really XD.If there is no more than 2 heart runestone present,activate kukulkan. Battle 16 : Activate Urd,after that i activate Abraham to get rid of Poppy.After that,activate Katherin and defeat Alma. Battle 17 : Defeat her with regular spinning :) . Battle 18 a) : Make sure you know which runestone is earth before coming here and don't make earth combo.Activate Tefnut and Abraham. b) Defeat her with regular spinning,make sure all CD is up before going to the next battle.Next battle going to be tough like hell XD Battle 19 a) : Activate Kukulkan.Survive until he can launch 4 attack,really... you have to survive XD .After that i activate Katherin and Abraham. b) Activate Urd(hope there is 3 or more water runestone on your screen every round) Battle 20 a) Survive one of his attack,this is to make sure your Katherin CD up on the next battle.Spin and activate D Craft,dissolve all the others runestone except for water runestone during the dragonary compulsion.After that,there is plenty of water and heart present on your board.Try to spin and defeat him.If you can't defeat him on that round,activate kukulkan and spin again.If he is not defeated yet... you have to do the regular spinning,don't use your active skill,it is for the next battle. b)Activate Tefnut,Abraham and Katherin. Battle 21 a) : Store some water and heart before the effect wear out.After that,spin and defeat him. b) Activate Urd and store many water runestone before activate Abraham.If she is not defeated after you used Abraham skill,you have to do the regular spinning.Don't use Kukulkan,it is for the next battle Battle 22 a) : Activate Kukulkan b) Spin and don't dissolve heart first before his first attack.After he hit you once,spin and activate D Craft(Dissolve all except water during the dragonary compulsion).After that spin.When the Chain is gone,activate Tefnut,Abraham and Katherin and spin.That's all ^_^ I will show you something that make my hand so shaky just now XD